The Calm Before the Storm
by RainbowOctopus
Summary: Antonio was feeling lonely at sea, and decided to capture his younger sister Portugal. Throw in two crazy, magical twins and some countries and here we go! What will happen between the two? And what surprises will they find waiting on the seven seas?
1. Prologue

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me"_

I sang the song quietly under my breath, wind rustling my dark curly hair, watching as our ship slowly left port where the sun quietly set.

As we slowly left home.

I knew that Elizabeta and Roderich would miss me; even the thought of me being taken away had them close to hysterics.

But this was my life from now on, wasn't it?

_A pirate's life…_

My tan hands clenched the rough, wooden railing as I tried to keep myself from crying, tried to stay strong. I had almost never left my home, and I didn't want right now to be the time. Sure, I would go with Grandpa Rome and my little cousins, yet never did I have to go this far.

"Hermana, what is wrong? You look troubled." Antonio said, appearing beside me. For a brief second, I looked into his cheery green eyes that we shared.

"Why did you do this?" I asked him, trying to hold back more tears and anger. Antonio gave me an apologetic look and opened his mouth to say something, yet nothing sounded for what felt like years.

"U-uhm, you didn't have to come." He finally stuttered, playing with his hands.

"I didn't HAVE to come? Weren't you the one who dragged me away in the first place?" I snapped. What happened only moments ago played over and over inside my head as I felt rage boil inside of me.

"_Avelina! I have come for you!" Antonio yelled, leaping through the window. Elizabeta and I screamed, covering our heads as the shattered glass fell around us. Feliciano yelped and ran out the large doors and into the hallway._

"_A-Antonio!" I exclaimed, backing away from the cheery, yet crazed, man._

"_Avelina! Elizabeta!" Roderich yelled, running into the now destroyed bedroom. Some members of Antonio's crew landed with a crash on the floor, surrounding me. He had come, I always feared that this would happen._

"_No! I am not going with you!" I yelled, trying to escape to the safety of Roderich and Elizabeta. Yet the men grabbed my arms, dragging me towards the now open window. With all my strength, I fought back. But one can't do much against seven men, especially ones twice your size._

"_Who said it was a choice?" Antonio laughed, grabbing me around my middle. Roderich yelled out my name, trying to stop them from taking me away. But he only ended up lying on the floor, unconscious after a crew member tried to keep him away._

_Antonio jumped out of the window, landing with a thump in the green garden below. One of the men lifted me up and threw me out the window as Antonio waited below with open arms. I felt the air rush past me as I fell, only to almost crush my older brother beneath me._

"_Ah, we finally have you, senorita. Now, let us get going!" Antonio exclaimed, grinning. The crew cheered and they carried me away from my home._

Apparently Antonio had remembered as well Biting his bottom lip, he looked at me with sorry eyes.

"I am sorry, senorita. I couldn't leave you there."

I cursed under my breath, knowing full well that nothing would, even could have happened if I stayed there. After a moment of angry silence, Antonio tried to break it again.

"You will get used to it! Being a pirate is fun! Right, mi tomate?" He smiled down at Lovino, who looked especially grumpy today.

"Hmph, yeah right." The boy grumbled, crossing his arms. Antonio smiled, "see?" and walked off, barking orders to his men.

I smiled at Lovino, whose usually permanent frown immediately vanished.

"Avelina, I missed you!" He exclaimed, hugging me.

"I missed you too Lovi~" I cooed. It gladdened me that I could see Lovino at least. Lots of people found it amusing how he hated everyone but me.

"You were so small last time I saw you! Just a little menino!" I exclaimed, pinching his cheeks. Lovino gave me the death glare, yet the corners of his mouth turned upwards. "And how has that bastard been treating you?"

"Alright, I guess. Since you visited us a few years he has been so much nicer." Lovino muttered. I smiled, remembering my talk with Antonio about his "parenting".

"Lovino, yer needed!" Yelled a man from the quarter deck. Lovino nodded and ran away from me. Frowning, I found my way to Antonio who was at the wheel.

"Yes, mi hermana?" He asked, letting another man take the wheel.

"What exactly are you doing?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you plan on doing, now that you have me?" That's when Antonio's face brightened.

"Oh! One of my crewmates went into some sort of trance, saying that bringing you along would bring great fortune. He didn't say why though. I was also very lonely…"

"Good enough of an explanation for me." I uttered sarcastically.

Antonio turned to me, a bright smile slapped onto his face.

"Aqui, let me show you to your quarters." He gently grabbed my arm, leading me through a door into the ship.

"If it's with the crew, I will have a problem."

"Of course not! You are my sister after all! You will be with Lovino instead!" Antonio exclaimed, showing me into a room with two nice beds, along with some mirrors and a table with two chairs.

"Well, I guess that's better then with the crew." I sighed, sitting down on the surprisingly comfy bed.

"Lovino will bring some food for you both in a moment. Buenas noches, Avelina." Antonio smiled and left me alone in the room. I groaned and lied back on the feathery pillow.

_What the hell was I going to do now?_

"Ciao Avelina! I brought us some food." Lovino said, walking through the door with a platter.

"Is it tomatoes?" I grumbled. Lovino shook his head and set down the pasta-filled platter along with some forks. I didn't especially like pasta, yet my stomach grumbled loudly.

"There isn't much food on Antonio's ship. Except for tomatoes, plenty of tomatoes!" Lovino exclaimed while slurping up some pasta. I mustered a smile in return and managed to swallow a little bit of the food down. As I said before, I wasn't a fan of pasta.

"Lovi, do you actually think that a life of pirating was better then your old one?" I asked after a few minutes of heavy silence, staring across the table at the dark haired Italian. He grumbled and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"I guess so, but you can get sick easily and there isn't that much food. The living is also more rough and dangerous, but it's more exciting then sitting around at home." He said, staring back at me. I nodded, looking out the window to the star-lit sea.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad… Ah, I doubt it. Well, at least I wouldn't be stuck doing embroidery and women's work anymore.

"Buonanotte Avelina. See you in the morning." Lovino whispered, blowing out the candle.

"Night Lovi." I mumbled. Yet I couldn't fall asleep.

I lied there, looking up at the wooden ceiling. It all happened so fast. And now I was a pirate, sailing the seas of the world. Why had I even let this happen? I could have so taken on all those guys…

Second thought, they would probably end up killing me if I tried. Now there was no escape, so I guess I would just have to live through what my exceedingly long life felt like throwing at me.

_Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me…_


	2. Chapter 1

My eyes instantly shot open as the dream vanished quickly from my mind like lighting.

Silvery-blue light streamed into the room, and for a moment I didn't know where I was and what the hell was happening. I sat up, covered in a cold sweat and looked around. Upon seeing the sleeping form of Lovino, I remembered everything.

"Mhmm, what is it Avelina?" He slurred, sitting up to look at me.

"Nothing, just a strange dream. That's all."

Lovino nodded and got up to look outside our window.

"We still have an hour or two, go back to sleep." He muttered, falling back into the covers. I nodded and did so myself, yet I could never even close my eyes.

I had dreamed of a blonde man, a friend of mine actually. Yet Antonio hated him greatly and Roderich wasn't fond of him, so we never saw each other if it wasn't the rare secret meeting.

In the dream, I was sitting in the gallows of a ship, with him by my side. Arthur turned to me, his green eyes staring, saying somewhat about an item I had that he needed. But I was very confused, not knowing what he was talking about. What could I have that Arthur wants?

Yet he kept bothering me about it, yelling at me when I didn't understand.

"_What do you want Arthur? What is it that I have that you want?" I asked him, yelling._

_Arthur laughed and was about to say something, yet two shadows appeared. I felt their hands clamp onto my shoulders and my feet dragging against the floor._

"_Arthur!" I yelled. When I looked behind me, all I could see was two pairs of strange eyes._

I laid there till morning, traumatized. I couldn't even properly explain what had happened. Those shadows were horrifying, what with spiky humanoid shaped heads and all. When I dreamt, it meant something. It always did.

"Avelina, its time to- oh, you're already up." Lovino grunted. He slid out of his bed and started pulling the usual dirty clothes onto his small frame.

"We better hurry, that tomato bastard will be mad if were not on time." He walked out the door, stretching.

I walked on deck. It was quiet and the sun was just peeking out from the water.

"Mi bella! Buenos dias! How was your sleep?" Antonio greeted cheerily.

"It was… Alright… I guess." I said, watching the sun rise slowly into the sky.

"Where are all the other crewmates?" I asked him.

"Ah! They are still sleeping, or at least most of them. You and mi tomate get up early, to help me. And to eat breakfast of course! The rest of the crew normally snatches it all up if we don't hurry." Antonio exclaimed.

"Ah, good to know then."

Antonio and I walked down to the captains quarters where a scant breakfast of bread and porridge was laid out for the three of us. Lovino was already sitting there, gulping down his food.

"Ralentizar! Mi tomate! Savour it, for it will be the best breakfast in weeks!" Lovino mouthed "oh" and put down the fork with much clatter.

"Well, you may eat!" Antonio exclaimed, smiling and sitting down at the table. I copied his actions and ate a small bite of the slimy looking porridge.

Actually, it didn't taste half bad.

After breakfast, Antonio decided to take me on a very brief tour of the ship. He showed me where everything was, and greeted his just awaking crew members. While walking, I noticed two people controlling the wheel together, side by side. They looked completely out of place as the rest of the crew was Spanish.

"While I'm off doing captains stuff, I will leave you with my first mates. Avelina, this is Tris and Erik." Antonio introduced me to the two men.

"Ello." They said in unison. I looked up and saw, with surprise, the exact same spiky red hair, the exact same facial features and even height. They both had their arms crossed over their chests and were glaring down at me. I raised an eyebrow, questioning their looks.

"Captain, Its bad luck to bring a woman on board." Muttered the one with green eyes.

"She could screw something up." Said the other with blue eyes.

"Oi! Don't go talking about me like that!" I snapped, stepping forward. The two didn't even flinch, yet surprise lit up in their eyes.

"Ninos, she won't! She will turn into one of us in no time!" Antonio exclaimed, wrapping a protective arm around me. A smirk crept over the young men's faces and they laughed. It was a creepy sight indeed.

"Alright."

"Fine." The two grumbled. Antonio smiled and pushed me into them.

"Adios Avelina!" And he walked off, leaving me with the two. They frowned and looked down on me, making me feel small. The one with green eyes grumbled and shook his head, saying something I couldn't quite catch. The other one nodded in agreement, as if he could hear his thoughts.

"Um, this would be a very silly question but… Which one is which?" I asked while they abandoned the wheel and made me follow them around on their morning duties. The two immediately stopped and turned to face me with smirks.

"Tris." The one with blue eyes smiled, doing some sort of small bow.

"And Erik." The one with green eyes followed his brother's actions. I nodded, now happy that I could tell the two apart.

"Are you and Antonio siblings?"

"And are you… er, a country? As its said?" The two asked, one after another.

I nodded, "Portugal."

"Ah." They both nodded.

We walked around in silence for a while, sometimes one of them would point out something or ask me a question. But clearly they were still wary of me.

"Do you really believe in that?" I asked the twins, as I myself thought it was a silly myth.

"Yes."

"Yes we do."

"But why?' I asked again, curious. Many people believed in it, but these guys took it to an all new level. They both leaned in with small grins.

"We have to believe in these things." Tris whispered.

"Or else…" Erik's green eyes glinted with some hidden malice… Or creepiness, couldn't figure it out really. But I knew for sure that these two were really creeping me out!

"Hmm, I wonder what would happen if we threw you overboard and you drowned."

"It would be cool if your country was affected."

Throwing them a death glare, I hit them both over the head.

"Ow!" They exclaimed, now rubbing the back of their heads. I laughed and smiled victoriously, crossing my arms over my chest. The two glared at me, but slowly their lips curled into smiles.

Erik looked up at the sun that was now suspended in the high skies.

"Lunch time!" Tris exclaimed. The two were grinning from ear to ear as they walked over the captain's quarters, dragging me along with them.

"What's so special about lunch?" I asked them, confused at why they seemed so happy.

"We'll let you in on a little secret." Tris whispered as the two pressed their heads against mine.

"Were playing a prank on Antonio and Lovino today."

"Yeah, we switched the pepper with powdered chilli peppers, and they both loooove their pepper!" Whispered Erik. I stifled a laugh and grinned up at the two.

"So you're pranksters eh?" I asked. They grinned, nodding.

This was gonna be great.

"Ah, here you go! Some nice chicken for lunch!" Antonio exclaimed, placing a small plate in the center of the table. The twins exchanged mischievous glances and started to dig in. Antonio took some of the chicken and placed it on a plate, covering it with "pepper". I tried not to laugh as he slowly lifted the fork up to his mouth. As Antonio began to munch on the piece, his eyes widened.

"Ouch! Hot hot hot! My tongue is burning! Hot! Hot!" He cried out, jumping up out of his seat. Lovino stared down at the piece of pepper covered chicken on his own plate with a worried look. A giggle was heard, then another, until the twins started to laugh like maniacs, falling off their chairs. I couldn't help myself, and started to laugh my ass off as well. Once Antonio had cooled down, he stared at the three of us, confused. But soon he joined us in laughing. Even Lovino could be heard chuckling.

I sat up and looked at the twins who were still giggling.

"Yes! Another prank has succeeded!" Exclaimed Tris, the two high-fiving. The two helped each other up and dusted their clothes off.

"Well that was fun." I chuckled as we walked back into the bright sunlight. The two chuckled and looked over at me. I smiled lightly, seeing the look of approval in their eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and favouriting my stories, it is really kind of you! And a special thanks to phanzi and dilhas for reviewing! May you not get mauled by zombies during the zombie apocalypse.**

**I am sorry for not posting the last few weeks, but we have been having some internet issues :/. I really hope this super long chapter makes up for it though. Also, another thing, I am actually a few chapters into the sequel, so don't worry. This story isn't ending any time soon! Unless there is a zombie apocalypse... that would keep me from posting for sure... Well, I doubt there will be a zombie apocalypse any time soon, so sit down, relax, refrain from breaking out the shot guns, and enjoy chapter two of "The Calm Before the Storm".**

**Many thanks,**

**- RainbowOctopus**

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow we shall arrive in port!" Antonio exclaimed over supper. Everyone cheered as though they were being freed from jail, not waiting to get to land.<p>

I had been on the ship for three long, gruelling months now, mostly following Antonio or the twins. The two have finally grown used to the idea of a woman on board, those damn suspicious bastards.

"Infine! I'm sick of being on the sea! How long will we be in port?" Lovino asked.

"Tres dias." Antonio held up his fingers with a sly smile. Everyone around the table cheered once more.

"What is our business in port?" Asked Erik, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah, si! Just to stop to get food, rum, other things that we need. And just to walk around and have fun!" Antonio exclaimed, smiling in his cheerful way. The twins nodded and exchanged furtive glances.

I had a feeling they were planning something.

"Buenos noches Avelina!" Antonio exclaimed, heading over to the captain's quarters after a long day of work at sea.

"Boa noite!" I yelled back, leaning against the railing and gazing at the sea once more. The sun was just disappearing on the horizon and a beautiful sunset painted the skies with red, orange and pink. The water was a beautiful azure blue, and captivated my eyes. I was so deep in thought that I couldn't hear the sneaking footsteps from behind.

"It's a beauty, eh?" Asked Erik as he appeared by my side.

"Nicest I've seen for a while." Tris sighed, now on the other side. I smiled at the two boys, nodding lightly. They relaxed against the railing, green and blue eyes staring out longingly at the horizon. I followed their mournful gaze to the calm waves, wondering about Roderich and Elizabeta.

"It's late."

"You should be getting to sleep."

Erik and Tris bid goodnight and trotted across the creaking deck, away from me. I watched them slip through the captain's door, discreet and quiet.

"Avelina! Where are you?" Lovino yelled, stepping out the same doorway just moment later. Sending the sea one more longing glance, I scooped up the glowing lantern and paced over to the young boy.

"What is it Lovi?" I held the lantern up, casting a glowing light over his worried face.

"The tomato bastard is asking for you." Lovino grumbled, the worry fading from his brown eyes. I nodded and followed him to the captain's quarters too see a cheery Spaniard sitting in his chair.

"Mi bella! So nice to see you!" He exclaimed, patting the chair beside him. I sat down and glanced at the man, curious at what he was going to say.

"As you know, we are reaching port tomorrow. It's a dangerous place, and I do not want you to get hurt. There are drunkards, kidnappers, murderers, and all of those wonderful things, so please be careful. Stay with the twins, they will keep you safe." Antonio's pleasant face had now turned serious.

"Do not worry Brother, I will." I said, knowing myself the dangers of pirate ports. Antonio beamed once again and helped me up out of the stiff chair.

"Alas, it is late. You should go to sleep. Buenos noches you two!" And he closed the door in our faces.

"And a boa noite to you too captain…" I muttered, seeing as the door almost caught my nose.

"Avelina…"

"Avelina wake up…"

"AVELINA WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open like a gunshot and I looked up at matching fiery red hair. The twins cast their usual sly grins at me, reminding me greatly of sneaky foxes.

"Good, you are awake."

"We will be coming into port in a few minutes, so you should get ready." Tris told me. I nodded and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

Once those two had left, I began to get changed into my normal, yet now rugged and torn dress. Hopefully I could get some nicer clothes in port.

As I closed the door behind me, I was attacked by the usual trio.

"Avelina!" I tried to wake you up, dammit! But you just hit me! So I had to get the help of these twin bastards." Lovino grumbled, crossing his arms. With a chuckle, I stooped down and ruffled the small boy's hair.

"I'm sorry Lovi~"

"CHIGI~!"

Everyone laughed and watched as the pirate port drew closer.

"So, what is there to do here?" I asked the twins. They grinned and turned their heads toward me.

"Most of the crewmen will be off drinking and in brothels." Tris explained.

"But we don't do that, the brothels at least. But we always enjoy a good drink of two."

"Or three, or four, or five, or six….." Tris trailed off. I laughed and watched the commotion on the decks and in the bustling town.

"Ok. Fair enough." I sighed, although a few days in port would be a nice change from these bipolar seas.

"Alright boys! Be back by this time in three days!" Antonio yelled. The men cheered and ran off the ship in a huge stampede, making the ship shake and tremble with the pounding feet.

"Let's go!" Erik exclaimed, leading me and Tris after the huge mob. Erik stopped abruptly in the middle of the road, turning and exchanging thoughtful glances with Tris. They stood in front of me, rubbing their chins with an eye brow raised.

"What, what is it?" I asked them. That look was rather creepy, I sure wish they could stop scrutinizing me.

"That dress is sure dirty."

"You should get some new clothes."

I stared them down for a second, then chuckled. Ah, finally someone realized that I looked like a filthy prisoner! Although, I sort of am…

"I guess that is right."

"We know a few good shops, right Erik?" Tris asked, looking over to his twin.

"Right Tris!" The two hooked arms with me and led me away into the busy town. I just hoped this wouldn't take to long, as shopping was never a favourite activity of mine.

People ran back and forth on their business, usually with a bottle of rum in their hands. I crinkled my nose, trying to ignore the overpowering smell of waste and alcohol.

"Well here it is." Erik and Tris lead me into a small, cozy shop. I thanked them and a woman bustled over to us, her chestnut hair askew and dress rumpled.

"Hello! Are you three in need of service?" She asked, looking at the twins with an air of exhaustion.

"We aren't, but she needs some new sea-faring clothes." Tris explained, gesturing to me with the usual sly smile. The woman's face fell, seeing as she couldn't "help" the boys, but smiled again when she looked up at me.

"We have some nice new dresses in stock over here! Very beautiful they are, with lace, velvet, and the finest linen." She exclaimed, bustling off to where the woman's clothing was. I started to follow her, yet something caught my eye like a sparkling gem.

A bark coloured leather trench coat with a large belt was hanging on one side of the room, where many trousers and men's clothing lay. Slowly, I paced over to it, eyeing it with interest.

"And here we have some nice gow- hello?" The woman yelled, looking around the shop. The twins stifled a laugh and continued to browse through the belts.

"Dear, those are men's clothes! Now wouldn't you want a beautiful gown for that curvy figure of yours? I bet those men will go wild!" The woman exclaimed, trying to drag me away from the coat. She was rather weak however, and I wouldn't even budge an inch from that coat.

"Yes, but this coat is rather fine as well."

"But you are a wo-"

"I don't care! It's a nice jacket!" I debated, taking it off the slightly disturbing mannequin.

"Fine, continue browsing at your leisure." She sighed, walking away in defeat.

Grinning at my win, I chose a few more items of clothing in about one minute. A cream blouse and chestnut trousers fit as well, and would do for the sea. Ah, finally the shopping was almost finished, although I was enjoying it a little more then usual.

"Oi! Avelina!" Erik called from the other end of the store, holding up something peculiar. With interest, I trotted towards him, only to see a shiny new pair of brown leather boots, just what I imagined a pirate would wear.

"Ohh, these are niiiice." I sighed, taking them from his hands.

"Try 'em on." Tris was now behind me, watching as I slipped the boots over my feet. They came right up to the middle of my shin, hugging my feet and lower legs in a tight embrace.

"And one more thing to top it off!" Erik exclaimed, placing a chestnut leather tri-corn hat on my head.

"Perfect." I gasped, "Now lets get outta here, I hate shopping anyways."

In no time, we were back into the muddy streets, feeling the afternoon heat cook our backs.

"You look nice." Erik said, smiling over at me.

"Indeed. A mighty fine pirate." Tris patted my shoulder heartily. We continued to stroll around the town for awhile, watching the hustle and bustle and looking at the many run down shops.

"What shall we do now?" Erik asked.

"I think we should just go walking along the coast for awhile." I suggested. The boys nodded and we set off for the sea.

"Tis a nice day." I sighed as we walked along the sandy beach.

"Mhm." Tris nodded.

"Hey look, a forest. We should go explore!" Erik exclaimed, grabbing our hands and dragging us over to the bush.

"But don't you think it might be a little dangerous?" Tris asked, looking a little worried.

"Oh don't worry! Nothings going to get us!" I exclaimed. Tris shrugged and the three of us walked into the trees.

"Woah, it's kind of dark in here." Tris said, looking around. I nodded and tried to peer ahead of us. Yet the canopy above blotted out any light, greedy for the hoards of sunlight.

But soon a strange feeling began to accompany us. I looked around warily, hoping that nothing or no one was stalking us through the gnarled trunks.

"Wh-what was that?" Tris yelped, spinning around rapidly, "I heard something!"

"It's probably just the wind Tris." Erik sighed, still walking.

"I heard it too!" I squeaked. The eerie screech drifted up into the air, sounding like rock grinding on rugged steel.

"You guys were right! Oh god, what could that be?" Erik quivered. I began to shiver, walking ahead of the two on the well beaten path. Something was out there, and I just hoped it didn't want to do us in.

"There! I see a shadow!" Tris yelled, pointing towards the aged trees. A dark, defigured shadow began to move, drawing closer and closer towards us.

Erik and I screamed and booked it, leaving poor Tris in the dust.

"OI! WAIT FOR ME!" He yelled and ran after us. The space in between Erik and I started to lengthen, and soon I could barely see him up ahead in the shadows. My legs felt as though they were lead, landing heavily on the ground with every single step.

"C'mon guys! Wait up!" Tris complained from far behind me.

"Hurry up then!" I yelled over my shoulder, watching as he picked up speed like a charging rhino. Another loud screech raked against my ears, and I cringed, putting on another burst of speed.

"NOO! AHHHHH!" Erik screamed ahead of me, followed by a large crash and the sickening sound of flesh against wood.

"Erik!" Worry gnawed at my insides, and I mangasted to put on one last burst of speed into my aching legs. Just then, right when I had almost reached his sprawled figure, my leg came into contact with something hard and I fell face first onto something rather uncomfortable.

"Owwww." It groaned. Apparently I had just landed on top of the poor guy.

Another yell was heard behind us and soon Tris crashed on top of me.

We all groaned, feeling as the bruises already began to form.

"What just happened?" I asked, my brain muddling in confusion from the sudden events.

"I think we tripped over something." Erik groaned. Yeah, that would make a lot of sense.

"Tris, can you get off of us?" I asked, Tris nodded and his hair tickled the back of my neck. After lots of wincing, groaning, and kicks in the groin, the three of us became untangled and sat amongst the emerald grass.

"Well, that was fun." Erik muttered. But his poker face didn't last long, cracking into a quirky grin and rising laughter. That was all that filled the clearing for many a minute, rising and falling with joy and amusement.

Soon the laughter faded into a comfortable silence, and the three of us laid back on the soft grass, gazing up at the rolling clouds in the sky. With a small smile, I closed my eyes in total bliss. The sounds of exotic birds and thousands of insects drifted across my ears. Hopefully we wouldn't have to get up for a long while.


	4. Chapter 3

The sun sunk slowly beneath the waves, painting the sky with a cluster of colours, and the three of us were still lying around lazily in the grass.

"Mm, I'm thirsty." Erik sighed, sitting up from the grass.

"Same here, want to come to the tavern with us?" Tris asked me. That certainly sounded refreshing. Anyways, what kind of pirate wouldn't want a nice cool drink of ale? Nodding happily, I stood up with the two guys, stretching my cramped legs.

"Now… Which way do we go?" Erik spun in a circle, looking at the edges of the clearing with utter confusion.

Sighing in frustration, I searched along the edges for the log we tripped over. Right now certainly wasn't the time I wanted to get lost in a forest! After a few minutes of silent searching, I finally found a spot that looked as though it had been trampled by a polar bear.

"This way!" I called to the two, who were leaning against the trees on the other side.

"Right!" They exclaimed and stalked over. With many a fall, the three of us finally made it onto our path and followed it in the dim lighting.

"I can't see a damn thing." Erik complained. We agreed, trying to peer through the darkness. Above us, an ivory moon rose, taking over the suns place.

Of course, that freaking unearthly screech belted off in the distance, and I felt a tingle race up my spine. Anxiety chewed on my mind as I peered over my shoulder into the blackness.

"This time, lets not go running off and tripping over logs." I whispered, staring back in front of us. As the ground we traversed grew, I began to notice lights bobbing and dancing up ahead. The sound of chatter, laughs, and the usual drunken men found their way to our ears, and the anxiety left like a sudden weight of my shoulders.

"Ah, I can see my favourite place right over there." Erik pointed off into the clamour with glee. Squinting, I noticed that the tavern was called "The Blind Goat". Chortling, I walked out before them and was soon enveloped by a bustling crowd.

"Avelina, you should stay close to us."

"Yeah, pirates are pretty dangerous when they are drunk." The two quickly put a protecting arm around my shoulders. Wow, these guys needed to loosen up a little. Throwing off their arms, I turned to face the poker faced boys.

"And I can't take care of myself? C'mon guys, its not like I am some pansy who needs men to guard her wherever she goes." _Not to mention, I am a freaking strong country…_

Lightly surprised, both of them took back their places beside me as we walked in silence through the town. Drunks were laughing left and right, all illuminated by the golden lantern light. As we walked past a rather noisy brawl, I began to get a little more then creeped out by the looks all three of us got. A few men and women were crammed in corners, making out and things like that.

"Oh look Cindy! Twins."

"And ginger ones at that! HA!" I watched as two drunken women in rather revealing dresses sauntered over to us, batting their eyelashes.

"Ello boys, would you like to follow us?" The blonde woman asked, winking at Erik. His limbs went slack, and I could see his eyes glaze over as he looked at the women with lust.

"Oh c'mon you, none of that tonight." Tris grumbled, grabbing his brother by the sleeve and dragging him along.

Of course, that wasn't the end. There were a few more incidents such as that, and thankfully we all still had our common sense. Right outside the tavern door, a rather burly man with ragged brown hair walked up to us, eyeing me. I shivered, yet stayed standing in my place.

"Ey girlie, wanna leave these two punks and come with a real man?" He slurred, leaning a little too close and staring down my shirt.

"Get away from me." I growled, glaring at the man with narrowed eyes. He chuckled and leaned a little closer, his breath stank of ale and fish.

"Didn't you hear her? Get away!" Yelled Erik, fuming and showing his fists. Tris started to glare at the man, yet nothing swayed him. Gah! This yelling isn't going to do anything! I guess it doesn't hurt to get more violent. So, with a frustrated sigh, I drew my fist and crashed it down upon his face. With the crunch of bone and cartilage, the man staggered backwards, falling on the ground with force. Rubbing my bruised knuckles, I looked over at Erik and Tris who were more then surprised.

"C'mon, lets go get some drinks." And with that, the three of us walked into the bustling tavern. Shouts and singing rose over the low chatter, all overpowered by a rather annoying fiddle. The three of us sat ourselves down into creaking wooden chairs around a chipped and worn table.

"What would you like to drink?" Asked Erik as he warily eyed the room.

"Ale, and some rum too." I grinned, thoughts of the liquid spilling down my throat already present in my head.

"Alright. Oi! You!" Tris yelled, calling over an annoyed looking serving girl, "get us some ale and rum." And he slammed some gold coins down on the table. With a grumble, the flustered waitress took the coins and bustled off to the bar.

For awhile we sat there, watching a few minor fistfights break out at a few tables. The younger men, more brash and egotistic, started most of them. A few other, more creepy looking pirates kept strolling by, with empty eye sockets and blackened teeth.

"Here you go." The girl muttered, placing two tankards each in front of us.

Tris grunted in thanks and took a sip of his ale, a small smile curling across his lips. Raising the tankard to my lips, I grinned in utter satisfaction. Now this was something I had been waiting for for awhile.

"A huge fight is gonna break out any moment now." Erik grumbled, surveying the noisy place. Tris nodded, taking another gulp of his ale.

Looking around, I saw woman snogging with men in the chairs and against the walls, along with a few drunkards harassing the serving girls who bustled around holding tankards and food. The sound of an interesting tale of seafaring drifted from the table of older pirates beside us, telling of sea serpents and great tidal waves.

"Bonjour Madame, quell est votre nom?" Purred a man behind me. Turning, I found that I was face to face with a tall man in a lavish sapphire coat, his soft wavy blonde hair tied back with a piece of cloth. Warily, I began to answer him.

"Avelina Salviati Casqueiro, you are?"

"You may call me Francis." The man gently took my hand in his, placing a feathery kiss on my knuckles. The name and man himself struck me as too familiar, and had I heard his smooth voice before? Could it really be him?

"Francis As in Francis Bonnefoy?" I asked, certain that it was him. A look of surprise flashed across his face, followed by the broadest grin I had ever seen on his face. It almost looked as though a light bulb went on in his head.

"Avelina! C'est vous! I haven't seen you in years!' Francis exclaimed, strangling me in a huge bear hug. With a smile, I laughed at his happiness, then looked back at the confused men behind me.

"Who is he?" Erik asked, his tone almost demanding. He really needs to lighten up, its not like I'm his property or anything!

"A long time friend of mine." I told him, letting coldness slip through my voice. Before turning to Francis, I sent him a light glare.

Pulling up a chair, Francis was now sitting beside me.

So Avelina, you have become a pirate, non?"

"Sim, Antonio dragged me into it. Literally." I complained, frowning at the not so great memory. Francis cracked a grin, chuckling lightly.

"Oui, Roderich was telling me about how he had taken you away. Miss Elizabeta is very distraught. But the life of a pirate is rather grande, non?" I nodded my lips curling into a light smile. Yet I was still thinking of Elizabeta and Roderich. Hopefully one day I could walk into that mansion, see little Feli, Roderich, and Elizabeta again. Now that would be very nice.

As Francis and I chatted, he slung his arm around my shoulder and, well, was being a lot like himself. Erik brooded in his chair, gulping from his tankard and averting his gaze elsewhere while Tris joined our conversating.

"Eh bein, it was nice talking to you. Yet I must take my leave. Those lovely ladies over there are eyeing moi! Revoir Avelina." Francis purred, giving me one last feathery kiss on the cheek. I watched as he sauntered away, smiling fondly.

"I don't like him." Erik growled, setting an empty tankard onto the table in front of him.

"Oh lighten up Erik." Sighed Tris, giving me an apologetic look.

After a few more rounds of drinks, we all became a little more then intoxicated. Everything was a blur, and for sure I wasn't thinking straight! It almost felt as though I was floating, and then feeling as heavy as an elephant. Beside me, the boys cracked the most stupidest and sickest jokes, and I found them a little too hilarious.

"Where are we *hic* going to stay?" I slurred, stumbling out of the tavern with a limp arm around each twin.

"I dunno, lets stay in that clearing thing… in that forest place." Tris pulled us towards the end of town, tripping and falling a few times along the way.

"I-I think its *hic* this way." Erik stumbled towards the edge of the forest, slamming into a tree trunk.

"Let's go!" I yelled. We began to walk down the path, halted by the occasional collision with each other, the ground, or a tree.

"Aw fuck." I groaned, falling hard on the dirt and leaf covered ground for the tenth time.

"Haha she fell!" Laughed Tris. Finding that hilarious, I began to laugh and laugh, it bubbled up from my stomach and echoed around the forest with mirth.

"I-I c-can't get up!" I exclaimed still splayed out on the dirt. With a chuckle, Erik stooped down and picked me up into his arms, continuing to stumble down the path. Haha… That tree looks like a… like a… tree! More laughter bubbled up my throat from the drunken thoughts.

Finally we made it into the swaying clearing, and I fell with a thud on the soft grass.

"Ughh, its so hot!" I complained, feeling the heat around the forest beat down on me. With a few more chortles, I removed my leather jacket, boots, and hat, making them into a rather nice bed.

"Mmm, this is comfy…" I sighed, immediately falling into a deep, drunken sleep.

A cold, eerie wind tickled my sleeves, causing me to leave my sleeping state. A pounding headache boomed throughout my skull, causing me to groan in pain. With a bit more effort then one would need to use, I pried open my eyes and looked around the moonlit clearing.

"Erik, Tris?" I groaned, trying to spot them. Loud snored answered me from behind, and I turned slowly to see the two of them splayed out on the grass.

Just then, an almost painful screeching noise echoed around us. It scratched at my ears with intensity, causing me to almost scream myself. I jumped up, ignoring my pounding head and looking around the clearing in a sudden state of panic. On the other side of the clearing stalked a dark, humoniod figure with curled horns and a fiery tail that whipped behind it. Fear began to rise up inside of me, and my breath became short and strained. What the hell was that? How the hell could this be happening? Oh fuck, I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die.

"Mm, what is it?" Mumbled Tris, sitting up slowly with his brother in tow.

"T-that!" I squeaked, pointing fearfully at the shadow that was now only a few feet away. Its glowing amber eyes surveyed us with a mixture of hatred and victory. With a yelp, Erik jumped up onto his feet, all signs of weariness vanishing.

"It's back." Tris growled. They looked over their shoulders at me and frowned faintly, trying to give me a reassuring look.

"Stay there, do not try to help us." Ordered Erik. I scoffed, crossing my arms and shaking me head.

"I am helping you two, whether you like it or not." I growled, pulling a pistol from my belt.

"Don't worry, we will be fine!" Tris exclaimed, urging me to put the gun away. Frustrated, I did what he said, yet still stood at the ready.

Erik held his hand out to his brother and Tris grasped it, closing his eyes and calming himself.

"What are you doing? It's going to get you!" I screamed, wanting to run up and shake them to their senses. But they ignored me and continued just standing there.

After a few seconds they started to shake, the space in between their hands lighting up. The air vibrated with a feeling of sparks, and I could taste something metallic on my tongue. Their ginger hair began to sway with an unknown wind, causing the air to almost hum.

With a low, feral growl, the shadow raised a gigantic bloody hand, ebony claws dripping with crimson blood. Erik abruptly opened his eyes, and they glowed with an eerie green light.

"Now!" and the twins hands separated. A white light shot from their palms and hit the shadow with force. It stepped back and let out another high pitched screech. But it wasn't just going to stand there. With the strength of a thousand bears, the shadow beast struck at Tris with a bloody claw. He staggered backwards for a split second, yet the cut that erupted on his chest immediately vanished.

I watched in complete awe as they continued hitting it with the now silvery light that hummed and buzzed with age old power, not touched for decades. Screeching in defeat, the creature unfolded its massive bat like wings and jumped up into the air, flapping away with the speed of a hawk.

"Wha-what the hell was that?" I yelled. Erik turned to me, his face pale and chest rising and falling.

"That. Was a demon." Tris panted, collapsing onto the blood soaked ground.

"W-what? A demon? What the fuck is happening? Did we eat some magic mushrooms? Are we still drunk? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" I began to panic, running back and forth with my arms waving in the air. I was defenately going crazy, yup, we were all going freaking crazy.

Erik ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders, making me look in his now weary and glazed green eyes.

"Avelina, that was a demon. It was real. You are not dreaming. You are not high. This is for real."

I gasped, still not believing a word that he said. But, what else could that be? Do I need any other explanation? What if it was for real...

"Then that means that you guys… You guys have… Magical powers?"

"Well, that doesn't really say much, but yes. That's as close we can get to explaining what we have." Tris answered. My eyes widened, this really must be a dream. I mean, the farthest you can go is people linked to actual countries, and even that is extremely crazy.

"It's not a dream Avelina." Erik's voice was serious, and he pushed me gently onto the ground. The two almost collapsed after me, weariness taking their hold.

"Were sorry, but we are too tired to stay awake any longer. Please, could you watch for that demon? It could come back any time soon."

I nodded, letting the two boys rest their heads for awhile. They certainly needed it. And as I sat there on the grassy ground, I stared up into the cleared sky, wondering what other strange things were out there.


End file.
